Eternity Ends Tomorrow
by The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom
Summary: The government said they saved vials of the 'cure' for only the deadliest of mutants. They never defined what deadly meant, at the top of their list was her. She has always been here walking the shadows, never interfering. All Xmen are in story
1. Of Whats to Come

**Title:** Eternity Ends Tomorrow

**Author:** The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summary:** The government said they saved vials of the 'cure' for only the deadliest of mutants. They never defined what deadly meant, at the top of their list was her. She has always been here in the shadows never interfering, but humanities luck just ran out. This story contains all you favorites left alive at the end of X3, along with flashbacks of Charles.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Although maybe if I put on my ruby red slippers, click... click... click... I got nothing damn it, I was really hoping to get Kelsey Grammar as Dr. Hank McCoy.

**Preview**

They called it a cure, a cure for mutants. The government told people it would be their choice, one which several of

her species had chosen to partake in. They stood on both sides some in line to change there entire selves for a little

more peace in there lives. Others stood across the street screaming and cursing them for it. Twenty-three days

prior the final showdown as many called it had occurred at Alcatraz, and it had happened, thousands of mutants had

either been hit with darts laced with the cure, or had been killed. Had they been thousands of humans the call for

revenge would have been immediate, justice swift and brutal. But those whose lives were destroyed were not, but

for the exception of a few dozen troops. It was over, at least that's what many said. Yet, there were still vials of the

cure for purposes yet to be seen. The government and creator claimed it was only for the deadliest of mutants. They

never defined what deadly meant.

At the top of the list was her. Her abilities were numerous, her life never ended. She was considered the most

formidable creature to ever walk the Earth, and she had done so for longer then any could tell. Had she been there

things would have been different, at least that's what they say. With the eye sight of a hawk, the ears of a white tail

dear, jaws and teeth more powerful then those of a hyena, the ability to transform herself into any currently

existing animal, and spontaneously heal all injuries, she is truly mans most cunning opponent. Luckily for them she

had remained a loner for nearly all of her existence, she lived in the shadows and did not interfere with what one

defines as history. That all ended one late evening when she received a letter that had been found in a safety deposit

box of one Charles Xavier.

It was then humanities luck ran out. She was not one of those deadliest mutants, Ambrosine Verona was the deadliest of

them all.

**Please Review! It only takes a moment and makes my whole day brighter. But please no flames I just can't take them when I get home from a long (11 hours) day of work. **


	2. Letters and Loses

**Title:** Eternity Ends Tomorrow

**Author:** The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summary:** The government said they saved vials of the 'cure' for only the deadliest of mutants. They never defined what deadly meant, at the top of their list was her. She has always been here in the shadows never interfering, but humanities luck just ran out. This story contains all you favorites left alive at the end of X3, along with flashbacks of Charles.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Although maybe if I put on my ruby red slippers, click... click... click... I got nothing damn it, I was really hoping to get Kelsey Grammar as Dr. Hank McCoy

**Author's Note:** Chapters after this one will be longer from now on.

**Letters and Loses**

Verona stared at the letter in her hands, the answer to the question it asked was obvious. The letter spoke volumes, each word vibrated

through her ears, and caused her eyes to water. She had seen it on the news, Charles was dead, Eric was without his powers, it had all

changed in such a short time. Her hands clung to the note, and she re-read it once more, the last lines standing out before her, it was

written in Charles long flowing hand writing.

"My dearest Ambrosine. It is with deep regret I request that you leave you life behind. As I write this things are quickly changing. As I

am sure you know they have discovered what they are calling a cure for our mutations. I fear this will quickly spin out of hand, and

there is more proof of what is too come lying unconscious down in the medical facilities of my beloved school. If your are reading this

not to sound clichéd but I have passed. Thus, I fell that I must request your presence at my school for gifted children located in northern

New York state, I assume you still recall the place and I hope that you will at least consider my request. As I do not know the

circumstances of the world at the time you are reading this I trust your judgment fully on this issue. Goodbye my dear you were always

within my thoughts. Your Truly, Charles." Her deep red lips moved quickly reading each line, before finally she tossed the letter to

land on her coffee table. Long slender legs moved swiftly as she began to throw the things she'd need with her in a bag, each movement

reminded her of times past, of leaving in the middle of the night. Her heart stopped as she glanced at the television, they were once

again showing scenes from what all were calling the last great battle. So much lost on both sides, and for what so that mutants would

have the ability to change what they were, so they could go on pretending to be completely normal. Once a mutant, always the mind of

a mutant was what a man once told her before she crushed his head in at a bar nearly twenty years before. The man had been a

government agent sent to find her, and to eliminate the problem of a immortal mutant, with the ability to become any animal that

came to mind, a mutant who could destroy the world and couldn't be destroyed. There had been only one problem with the scenario

the agent had played before her. She didn't care about the world, or what occurred in it, that was until now. With one last look around

her home she left and climbed into her Sebring convertible, Detroit was along way from upstate New York she'd best get going.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment, makes my whole day brighter, but please no flames**


	3. Informally Formal Greetings

**Title:** Eternity Ends Tomorrow

**Author:** The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summary:** The government said they saved vials of the 'cure' for only the deadliest of mutants. They never defined what deadly meant, at the top of their list was her. She has always been here in the shadows never interfering, but humanities luck just ran out. This story contains all you favorites left alive at the end of X3, along with flashbacks of Charles.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Although maybe if I put on my ruby red slippers, click... click... click... I got nothing damn it, I was really hoping to get Kelsey Grammar as Dr. Hank McCoy.

**Author's Note:** I realize some of it is a bit clichéd but it gets a lot said which is what I felt I needed to do in order to prepare for the next chapter. Oh, I've also decided to base this completely on the movie, and I'm not sure when Eric or Charles were born so I picked dates for her to have met them. I know my grammar probably sucks please do your best to get past it, English is my 6th language. Thanks, and happy reading.

**Informally Formal Greetings**

Ororo Munroe sat before the large blue man before her. Her eyes ran quickly over ten or so folders the newly placed Ambassador had

handed her upon entering the office. She read over each name followed by their abilities before turning back to Ambassador McCoy. Hank

tried unsuccessfully to try reading what was in the dark eyes of the weather goddess, his own mind flying through possible scenarios.

"Impossible, they have no proof any of these mutants have caused any problems…" Hank shook his head and leaned back in his chair which

was sitting across the desk from Storm. His fur shook slightly at the movement, and he leaned his chin on his hand, while placing his elbow

on the arm rest.

"While that may be the president has been assured by several high members of his staff and others that they present a grave danger to our

national security and society. At the first sign of trouble they will be given the cure upon their capture. This I'm afraid however is not the

worst of it, here I believe this file will explain part of it. This mutant is at the top of their list, she's not even going to be given a chance to

mess up." Slowly a large blue furred hand reached across the desk and set a thick file before Storm. She stared at it, slowly trying to run

through all the possibilities of what could be so dangerous that the government would go against the fragile alliance with the mutant

population. Carefully she lifted the manila folder and allowed her hands to flip through the numerous pages it contained. Finally after a few

moments she reached in and plucked the first page out of the file, her eyes skimmed it quickly racing over and digesting the facts.

Name: Ambrosine Verona

AKA: Abyss, Desdemona, Purgatory, Demon, Hellfire

Abilities: Believed to be immortal, animal like sense, shape shifting ability for any and all currently existing creatures, immediate healing, numerous

unknown others.

Date of Birth: Unknown

Age: Unknown, however appearance is early 20s

First Mutant Appearance: Unknown due to several various reports on her history it is impossible to know when she came about. Reports date back before the

Greek Golden Age.

Known Affiliates: Professor Charles Xavier 1954-2006, Eric Lensherr 1957-?

Current Residence: Believed to reside in the United States, possibly near Detroit Michigan.

Eyes: Green, change from dark to bright depending on mood.

Hair: Fire Red

Figure: Slender, slightly muscular, appearance is deceiving. Once destroyed a 12 man swat team in 1961 after they tried to restrain her for further study by

using hand to hand combat and no weapons.

Occupation: Unknown, over 70 degrees are registered to a Ambrosine Verona from 47 different highly regarded universities over the past several centuries.

Level: Unknown for certain, believed to be a extremely high 4. According to Professor C. Xavier and E. Lensherr both, she has not officially been registered

nor used her powers to their full ability for some time. She may be a level 5 at present time.

"She knew the professor?" Beast took a deep breath and gazed out the window for a moment, he had known the women before him

wouldn't miss that one major point.

"That my dear I am sad to say is the main reason I am here. Hellfire, as she is often referred to as of late is considered the deadliest

mutant to ever exist. The reason for this I am not completely sure, my sources only know so much. However I do know that she has not

been apart of any activities that could be regarded as violent or dangerous with the exception of defense in centuries. The wish of the

government is to incapacitate her and then administer the cure. She's basically kept to herself for longer then anyone knows." Ororo

looked at the beast, pursing her lips together she tried to figure out what it all meant, why would the government go after someone who

hadn't done anything in centuries.

"Do we have any idea what kind of reaction the cure would have on an immortal. The closest thing I've ever heard of is Logan and he…

well he's Logan." Beast sighed and glanced out the window once more down by the fountain where the Wolverine was standing smoking a

cigar and speaking with some students apparently teaching, or as close to the action as Logan could actually succeed in.

"It, unfortunately, Ororo comes down to the fact that Ambrosine Verona is the only immortal to ever exist. She's unstoppable and

according to the government would have greatly changed the events of Alcatraz had she been there on either side. If she was too use her

powers the wrong way she could in all reality whip out not only all of humanity but mutants as well." Storm looked at the well dressed

blue mutant before her and sighed once more, suddenly Kitty raced in through the door. Her eyes flew from Storm to Beast and she

started speaking a hundred words a minute.

"Sorry to interrupt. Well, not really cause nobody out here is willing to approach the visitor you have Miss. Munroe. I mean there's

someone here to see you, and she's not normal, not even for us." Hank leaned back once more to stretch before rising to his feet, gazing

down at the young teen.

"Nobody here is normal Kitty, there in reality is no such thing as normal, not one person has ever come up with a standard meaning for

the word. There are in fact numerous languages which do not even have a equal for it in their vocabulary." McCoy stood looking at the

young mutant before him, smiling down at her form, before noticing she was trembling slightly. It was then that he heard a silky smooth,

clear voice glide across the room.

"That's what Charles always used to say, am I to suspect you are a former student of his Ambassador McCoy?" Ororos eyes flew to the

women who had just come through the door, her eyes glancing down re-reading the description laying on her desk, as she quickly rose and

swept around the large mahogany piece of furniture. Hank however, stared at the beauty before him, his eyes unwavering as for once in

his life he felt all proper etiquette fly out the window. Before him stood a 5'11 tall fair skinned beauty, deep inferno-red hair flowed along

her long neck and over her shoulders, down to her mid back. Jade eyes stared straight through him, looking up through long black lashes.

She had on tight black hip-hugger jeans, and a silky wine colored halter top that flowed along reveling the deep valley between her full

breast. His eyes traveled down to her long thin legs at the end of which where black and deep green stiletto heels that wrapped around

her feet exposing her toes. He registered for a moment her deep red lips beginning to move, showing her pearly white teeth, and slender

tongue.

"I'm sorry how improper of me, my name is Ambrosine Verona. I assume you are Miss. Ororo Munroe." She nodded momentarily at

Storm before returning most of her gaze to Hank. "I have heard much about you both. Professor Xavier requested my presence in a letter

I recently received at my home in Detroit." The beautiful young appearing women ran her eyes over McCoy, she smiled seductively at

him and nodded softly. Beast stared at her for one time in his life unsure of his movements or of what to say in response. It was Storm

however who swiftly picked up where he was unable.

"The professor passed away a short time ago." Ambrosine looked at the white haired women and snorted softly.

"Miss. Munroe, I am quite aware of my dear friends passing along with the lose of my other comrades powers." She turned slightly back to

Hank and lowering her chin, giving a smirk and small laugh. "Powers I believe he lost when you Mr. Ambassador administered the cure to

him." Beast continued to stare at her, unsure of what answer to give fearing some sort of backlash for his actions against Magneto. For a

split second he wondered if he could blame it on the fact it was Logan's idea, and yet keep those glorious emerald eyes remaining on him

so he could fool himself into believing a women like that would be interested in him. The immortal before him continued on however

apparently unfazed by what he had done. " I received a letter he wrote for me in case of his death." Storm looked at the formidable

women and smiled suddenly. Her hand reached out to shake the other females.

"Miss. Verona I am very sorry, in the letter I found in the professors desk it referred to you as Venus." Ambrosine smiled back at Storm

and shook her hand, turning to shake a still awestruck Ambassador McCoy's, who did so with little difficulty. Her hand ran slowly over his

furry one and he glanced down at it for a moment noting the long finger nails painted a deep blood red.

"Yes, Charles had a tendency to call me by that nickname, he always told me I was more of a goddess then a demon. He certainly had a

way with words. I assume that you then are aware of why my presence was requested."

"Certainly, the professor wished for you to take over teaching philosophy and a few other courses he taught. In his letter he stated that you

were the only person he could even consider taking the position." Ambrosine smiled slightly and lowered her stare towards the

floorboards, a action that did not go unnoticed by the rest in the room.

"I would be honored to take the position, Charles always made me feel… better about my abilities. I assume you do know them." It was

then Storm noted the look on the other mutants face, her eyes were trained on the desk with the still open file laying on top. Ororo went

to answer the immortals unspoken question but was interrupted.

"There are several items at my home in Detroit which I feel would be most intriguing to your students Miss. Munroe. I have lived a

exceptionally long time and gathered several items one from your generations would call artifacts." Storm looked at her, unsure of what

to say.

"Call me Ororo or Storm, Miss. Verona" Ambrosine nodded once more in response to the younger women and placed a hand gracefully

on her chest.

"Ambrosine or Hellfire which seems to be the common side name the humans have been calling me as of late, it changes every few

decades it seems." Ororo returned the mutants look before glancing at the door watching a somewhat perturbed Logan slid inside before

glaring at Kitty causing her to quickly leave the room through floor. The action was watched by Ambrosine, her eyes following the teen

until she could no longer be seen.

"When Charles started this school it was nearly impossible to get the children to use their powers even in class, it appears he was correct

the last time we spoke, his students have certainly come a long way." The words sounds almost wistful as they left the immortals lips, she

pursed her lips together and gave a sad smile. This action did not go unnoticed by the others in the room, before Logan could make a

smart comment Ororo decided to intervene.

"Logan now you join us." Hellfire swung around slightly her eyes landing on Wolverine, she raised her eyebrows as he tilted his head.

Hank felt himself lose what little confidence he'd given himself about this immortal The speed at which it fell away with the interaction

between the two was astounding. He watched the interactions between the two, not so diplomatic mutants, simple yet comfortable.

Verona's attention was now completely on the other man in the room, it only forced stronger the knowledge he could never compete

with Logan.

"Didn't know this was a required meeting, hell didn't even know there was a meeting." His eyes flew over to McCoy, who had taken a

step back closer to the couch as if to sit down and thinking better of it.

"Sorry Ambrosine Verona, I just sort of appeared through the gates and came in without being invited. Old habits die hard though you

know, although I rarely did see the students, normally came and left in the night. It was easiest that way for Charles." Logan snorted and

leaned against the door jam his eyes still trained on the mutant before him. Ororo realized what was probably going through the heads of

the two males in the room and swiftly chose to change the direction of the conversation.

"Hellfire will be taking over the professors classes Logan." Wolverine raked his eyes over the immortal before him, taking in each inch of

her and trying to figure out exactly what he was standing in front of.

"So I'm still stuck with Scotts got it, and what is it you can do?" His eyes never left Ambrosine, the beauty smiled slyly before her body

began to change soon standing in her place was a large tiger, followed swiftly by a gazelle, a black bear, a wolf, and finally ending the little

example with a sleek horse. Logan clapped, and took a step towards the animals who responded by snorting, before returning to its

original shape.

"Nice, so then you'll be teaching here, pretty young aren't you even compared to the other staff here." The broken sound in his voice was

thoroughly noticed by all in the room.

"The very least of which, I have numerous abilities." She tilted her head and took a step closer to Wolverine, coming nearly nose to nose

with the other animal like figure. Ororo decided to jump in at that moment. She glanced over at the blue furry figure and smiled slightly.

" Ambrosine, perhaps Hank could accompany you back to your home this evening and retrieve your things." Ambrosine smiled slightly and

nodded, before looking up at Hank.

"I do believe that if you have the time Ambassador I would appreciate the company." Hank nodded.

"It would be my pleasure madam." Ambrosine smiled once more at him, before following Storm to find a room.

"So fur ball not used to being all stealthy when it comes to the women are ya?" Logans gruff voice broke the calm that had settled over the

room, as he threw himself down on the couch.

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean." Hank tried his best to cover up what was obviously a drastic blunder on his part, one his

counterpart was unlikely to just let go.

"Right and you weren't thinking of all the things you'd like to do to that little body alone, maybe rip her clothes to shreds, come on it's

got to have been ages since you got laid." McCoy stood in slightly stunned silence, not at what Logan had said but that he realized had been

exactly what had been going through his brain while the seductive immortal had stood in the room.

"I'm sorry Logan you highly mistaken, I would never disrespect a woman in that way, least of all a new professor. If you'll excuse me I

need to make a few phone calls before Miss. Verona and I leave for Detroit this evening." He quickly strutted out of the room, and walked

down the hall able to hear Logans deep chuckle till he turned the corner, he did his best to ignore him. After all he had meetings to

cancel.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment and makes my whole day brighter. Please though no flames, I just can't ****handle it after a long day at work.**


	4. Flights of Fancy

**Title:** Eternity Ends Tomorrow

**Author:** The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summary:** The government said they saved vials of the 'cure' for only the deadliest of mutants. They never defined what deadly meant, at the top of their list was her. She has always been here in the shadows never interfering, but humanities luck just ran out. This story contains all you favorites left alive at the end of X3, along with flashbacks of Charles.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Although maybe if I put on my ruby red slippers, click... click... click... I got nothing damn it; I was really hoping to get Kelsey Grammar as Dr. Hank McCoy.

**Flights of Fancy**

Ambrosine sat in the co-pilots chair of the X-jet, her eyes trained on the view before her. She sighed it had been years since she'd seen

anything like this, at least without having what one would call a real bird's eye view. Gliding through the air took a lot of concentration,

no matter what anyone would ever say, flying as a bird was not the simplest way to travel and thus she allowed herself to enjoy the feeling

of the aircraft around her. It wasn't as though she never flew, hell it was her preferred method of travel and yet nothing compared to

being able to look out the front of the jet, the ground passing by at a break neck speed. Ambassador McCoy sat beside her, and had said

very little since Ororo informed her of there mode of transportation. She wished he would speak, say something, she knew that he had

questions it was obvious every time he looked over at her, which was oddly often. Finally she decided she'd had enough, if the long lost

member of Blue Man group wasn't going to start a conversation she would.

"I never offered my congratulations on your promotion Ambassador McCoy; I was able to catch your swearing in ceremony on CNN.

Charles would be very proud, I'm sure." She continued to look outside but felt his eyes train on her lithe form, his hands tightening around

the controls slightly. She glanced at him and offered a small smile, which he thankfully returned.

"Thank you Ms. Verona, I am quite proud of my position and hope that the Professor would be also." He allowed his eyes once more to run

over her form. Had it really been only two days ago he'd spoken with the president about how dangerous the government felt this mutant

was.

_Flashback_

_"Ambassador McCoy thank you for coming on such short notice." The current president of the United States stood and shook the large blue hand offered to _

_him; he promptly sat back down and gave the Ambassador a grim look. _

_"Of course Mr. President, I'm always at your service." The president nodded his head prior to producing several files out of his desk and handing them to the _

_Ambassador._

_"As I'm sure you know the government has chosen to keep several vials of the mutant cure so that we may effectively eliminate the deadliest of the mutants. _

_Mutants who pose a threat to both humans and mutants. I have had several people who I trust looking into thousands of mutants, those who you have in _

_your hand they feel could pose the greatest threat." Hank stared at the files in his hands, deadly was not a term he felt should be coined lightly. _

_"May I ask what points were used in deciding who was deadly and who was not?" The president looked at him for a moment as if considering his answer prior _

_to nodding. Hank felt himself suddenly wondering if he'd done the wrong thing, he was no longer the Secretary of Mutant Affairs, thus he had no reason to _

_worry about these mutants. A small voice in the back of his head which sounded oddly like Professor Xavier kept saying it was worry about those who he _

_loved, and those like him. He was shaken from his internal thoughts as he heard the Commander and Chief begin to speak._

_"Several items went into these profiles, such things as family reaction, abilities, age, place of birth, home life, you get the idea Ambassador." Hank nodded _

_his head lost in his own thoughts, he knew several of the students at Charles school came from broken homes, families which no longer wanted there mutant _

_offspring. _

_"Hank, there is another mutant; her proper name is Ambrosine Verona. She currently goes by the nickname of Hellfire." Hank's eyes rose to meet the _

_presidents, noting the file that was being held out to him. It was much thicker then the others and had a red stamp on it. Carefully he took it and read the _

_first page, his eyebrows furred together as he read the page before him. When he was finished he glanced up at the president once more, and was rewarded by _

_a simple answer._

_"We will find her and eliminate this threat. She's immortal, can change into any animal, and has powers that are beyond belief. She's nearly untraceable, _

_and the last time she met up with agents she killed them violently. She is strong Ambassador, had she been at Alcatraz we may not be having this _

_conversation." He stopped and Hank looked uncertainly at the page, no photo was displayed unlike the other mutant files he'd seen in the past. Perhaps it _

_was true, perhaps she was this dangerous, and needed to be taken care of. He himself knew well the dangers of overly powerful mutants; he'd helped to stop _

_several of them only a couple weeks before. _

_"Ambassador, I am showing you these in the hope that you will be able to help us find some of these mutants, especially Hellfire. She needs to be captured _

_and stopped before anything even begins. If the human population or the mutant one for that matter was to discover there was an immortal mutant, one who _

_holds more powers then you or I could even fathom..." Theleader of thefree world stopped and allowed Hank tofinish thesentencein hisownmind. The _

_things that could happen were numerous and none of them good. Power often turned good peopleevil,and to make matters worse there was no telling how _

_much time this mutant would have had to make the change. After a moment the president continued._

_"I've been told after extensive research that she has used these powers in the past. I also was wondering if __perhaps Professor Xavier had ever mentioned her. _

_It's been discovered they were extremely close friends for over fifty years." Hank shook his head, and looked __at the president, his head flying through all the _

_names he'd ever heard Charles, or anyone else for that matter speak of. He could not recall ever hearing of a __mutant such as this, not immortal, not a _

_creature shape-shifter. For a brief moment he wondered if she'd be able to transform into him, but quickly pushed __that thought away, she hadn't done _

_anything in years what were the chances she'd start now. _

_"No Mr. President, I'm sorry to say I've never heard of this mutant. However, if you will allow me time to visit with my contacts at Xavier's Institute for _

_Gifted Children then I may be able to discover more. Perhaps he mentioned Hellfire to Storm or Wolverine, if not perhaps the students during class. I will _

_immediately let you know should I find anything out, or even find her." The president smiled in response and gave permission for the trip._

_End Flashback_

AsHanks eyestook inthe lovelybody of the supposed enemyhe could find every reason to fear this women and yet none at all. If there

was one thing he'd learned in all his years it was never to judge a book by its cover, or a mutant by their skin. She wore a thin white V-

necked tight tee-shirt that clung to her skin. It allowed him to see the outline of the black bra she wore, and a long silver necklace that

dipped between her breasts. Tight dark blue denim covered her long legs, and the same stilettos as earlier graced her lovely feet. She had

her bright red hair pulled back, showing off her swan like neck, his eyes automatically looked at her hands, and he missed the smile that

raced over her face at his movements. He began to feel the stirrings of distinct arousal and instantly felt terrible for the way he was

looking at her like she was a sex toy. Quickly, he began to worry that in his lose gray suit pants it would be more then obvious. His

embarrassment only grew when he realized he was staring at her chest, he turned his eyes towards the window looking out it

contemplating his actions. Not only where they inappropriate, they made him appear like a man who couldn't control his urges. True

Logan had been correct he hadn't been with a woman in a very long time, and surmised that was his biggest problem. Alone with a

beautiful mutant, one who did not even look the slightest bit put off by his blue furry appearance.

"Is something wrong Mr. Ambassador?" Her silky calm voicebroke throughhis thoughts throwing themfor a loop and he found himself

wondering what that voice would sound like moaning his name while she writhed beneath his large form in bed. He allowed his mind a

moment to run through what she may feel like surrounding him, grasping his fur and bending around him. He knew he was in trouble,

with just her voice she was able to excite him beyond belief, his fear greater then it was earlier as his want increased.

"You can call me Henry, Hank, or even Beast, my dear." His eyes continued to look straight ahead, as he tried to force his impure

thoughts from his head. The young appearing women beside him smiled broadly, and reached out to touch his shoulder for a moment.

"Ambrosine, or as it appears according to your government Hellfire will do the trick also. " She smiled once more showing pearly white

teeth, a light laugh in her words.

"You never answered my question Henry." Hank tried to come up with the best possible answer as he began to guide the jet down into a

large empty baseball field behind a high school. His gaze followed Hellfire as she stood, and looked back at him questionably. His eyes

raked over her backside and he swore he had to be turning red… well purple would probably be more accurate he told himself. She

leaned over slightly beside him giving his eyes a grand view of her full breast, her hand rested lightly on his arm just below the sleeve of

his black polo shirt, he knew he couldn't get up not now, now with his body reacting this way. He reprimanded himself as his mind began

come up with images of grabbing her and taking her fervently right on the jet. Her gaze landed on his eyes, and her other hand came to

rest over his large one.

"Henry, if your uncomfortable with being here with me, you can just leave I'm sure I could use UPS to send my things and fly my own

way back later tomorrow, beauty of being able to become any animal I desire. I understand with your position in the government and how

I have heard they feel about me…" McCoy looked into the jade eyes, eyes focused solely on him, it made his heart race. Her voice held a

hint of worry, worry meant for him and how he felt. The feeling ofher breath on his face made him almost shiver with want. It took him

only a moment longer to decide that perhaps in this instance a half truth would unlike a full out lie work better in this situation, logical

sayings be damned.

"Nothing is wrong my dear, I have so far enjoyed this trip, the company is much nicer then normal. I have regrettalby become used to

stuffy politicians speaking about things I have no care for, or women looking to get into bed with me for the sole purpose of extorting

money from me later." Ambrosine smiled slyly at the blue man before her, she had already raked her eyes over his large form numerous

times, and was greatly pleased by what she viewed. The suit and the outfit Hank McCoy currently wore brought out only the best in him

physically, combined with his soft words, and gentle tone her body had begun to react in a way it hadn't for a couple years, and it hadn't

felt like this before at least not for a very long time.

"Well Henry I am no politician and have no interest in extorting money from you." Hank looked straight forward not brave enough to look

at the female at his side. He felt his heart drop at her words. It was very clear to him that the beauty before him was making it obvious

she did not want him. Not that he'd ever actually ever believed she might after all Logan seemed a bit more her type, rougher around the

edges. Hank had been called many things in the past but stupid was never one of them, and which was exactly how he felt at the moment,

he could never compete with the Wolverine when it came to women like the one beside him. He cursed his body inwardly as it continued

to react to her close presence, each small movements sending bolts of need through his large form. He bit back a groan as she moved one

of her small slender hands down to his thigh, another inch and she would know exactly how badly she was affecting him. The thought

terrified him, she didn't deserve to be disrespected this way, and to add to the fact she was one of Charles oldest friends. His entire form

froze as the next words flowed from her mouth like they were nothing.

"I guess we'll just have to go with the trying to get you into bed in order to make you feel more at home." With that Hank felt the

pressure on both his thigh and his upper arm recede in a sweeping motion as Ambrosine slid her hands off of him. He turned his head and

watched her move swiftly out of the jet, and down into the field, taking a deep breath he willed himself to fix the reason he couldn't stand.

He hoped the dark would help to hid his problem, and it probably would if they came across anyone else. He knew with a normal

person, even most mutants it wouldn't be a problem but with Hellfire, he could only hope she walked with her chin held high. Slowly the

large man stood from his seat and began to follow the exquisite ancient female out of the jet and into the cool Detroit area evening.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment and makes my whole day brighter. Please though no flames I can't take it **

**after a full day of work.**


	5. Where the Wings fly

**Title:** Eternity Ends Tomorrow

**Author:** The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summary:** The government said they saved vials of the 'cure' for only the deadliest of mutants. They never defined what deadly meant, at the top of their list was her. She has always been here in the shadows never interfering, but humanities luck just ran out. This story contains all you favorites left alive at the end of X3, along with flashbacks of Charles.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Although maybe if I put on my ruby red slippers, click... click... click... I got nothing damn it; I was really hoping to get Kelsey Grammar as Dr. Hank McCoy.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long I just got my computer back up, my fiancee and I decided to call it off for several reasons one is that I found him in bed with another women after coming home sick from work one day. Go figure, anyhow so least to say my computer was one of the poor things that took his aggression. If I get at least two reviews I will have the next chapter up by Monday at the latest.

Also I would like to send a heart felt thanks out to Stevie Y. who as of Monday has retired from the Detroit Red Wings after 23 wonderful years two decades of that spent as the Captain. He is truly a God among men, and a Myth among Legends. Hopefully some day he will be seen behind the bench coaching. He is the last of a dying breed of players who play for there enjoyment not for the money or the fame. God bless him and his family.

**Home is where the Wings fly and Cars are made**

"I love it here in Livonia, life's easy, your so close to a bunch of different cultures. I'm about thirty minutes from

Canada, quicker to go to Windsor then it is to travel to Ohio. Ever need to escape I can do that, and then there's

Dearborn just a hop away, largest Arabic population outside of the Middle East. Detroits got a great hockey team.

The Red Wings led by the Captian Steve Yzerman although I'm more of a Lidstrom kind of girl, and a wonderful

basketball team, held the Super bowl earlier this year and is supposed to have Wrestlemania next April. I guess I'm

rambling it's just that I'm really going to miss it here." She stopped talking and smiled at the man beside her.

Ambrosine slid her hands into her pockets and looked around, she really would miss the nice suburb, but it was so

unlike her to ramble about stupid shit. Normal the great Hellfire was calm, collected, always ready for anything, but

she had not been ready for the furry diplomat beside her, something about him just made her want to through all the

rules she'd fought so hard to keep when it came to her life, no not life she reprimanded herself, existence, all she had

done for nearly two thousands years plus was exist. Her eyes traced the ground beneath her feet and she kicked at a

stone, watching as Hanks eyes followed it as it flew through the air crashing into a tree like a bullet. She quickly led

him away from the cover of the large high school and across to a path that would led them back into her

neighborhood. As they walked they both remained silent, Henry afraid of embarrassing himself, and Ambrosine stuck

contemplating her rambling. Every once in a while Hank would glance over at the beauty beside him, and realize that

his arousal was not going down, it was in fact getting worse. The fact was not one he enjoyed, normally he found it

fairly easy to control his bodies impulses, yet now it was nearly impossible. At first one would be quick to blame it on

the lack of female sexual companionship yet he knew that had very little to do with the situation. His companions

voice reminded him of one of the reason he wanted her so much, soft silky like words, from a small, thin mouth with

deep cherry red lips.

"So talk to me fur ball… I know there are probably several things you want to ask me?" Hank smiled into the

darkness as they walk along the tar path into the neighborhood behind the high school Ambrosine had called

Franklin, it sat beside another building apparently a elementary school called McKinley. His feet were light, and he

enjoyed listening to her tell him about how much she enjoyed the area, and all of its features. She'd gone over tons of

things he'd never taken the time to find out about the three hundred year old city, and its suburbs.

"Yes I do have many questions however I feel most of them would be most… inappropriate at this moment."

Ambrosine looked over at the man beside her, the way he talked it was so polite and cordial. She wondered for a

moment how this handsome man was able to survive in Washington D.C.

"Perhaps then you should ask me to dinner? Then conceivably they wouldn't seem so inappropriate." Beast felt his

breath catch in his throat and for a moment he swore he'd once more heard wrong. This immortal beside him was full

of surprises.

"Then I will, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to dinner? We may as well enjoy the area

before we have to leave." Ambrosine appeared to be contemplating the offer for a moment before smiling at the

large man beside her, sliding her arm around his, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I think I would be delighted Henry, we need to turn here on Westfield. House is the eighth one on the right."

**Short Chapter I know, but it was sort of all the needed to go into this one, and I've got a lot going on here ****at home. **


End file.
